Time to get up
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Naruto was always one to be up at the crack of dawn, in contrast to Tayuya who preferred to sleep in all day. But he knows a way to get her out of bed. Slight NaruTayu Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto Uzumaki strapped on his hitai-ate as he got finished getting dressed in the bathroom of the Hotel he was staying at as he was in a foreign country. He had been sent here with some others as part of a tradition that was held once every seven years between each country. A sign of goodwill between all The Villages and Nations that had dated back to even before Sarutobi had been born. It was a great honor to be sent here for it and he had been told by Baa-chan not to do anything stupid and mess things up as he usual would she had warned him.

Naruto got dressed as he had really been awake for quite a few hours. He was always a early riser, being the early bird if you will. When The Sun was raising in the village and people were just starting to get out of bed, he was already up and running around doing laps and getting a jog in. The moment he opened his eyes he would get out of bed, get dressed, eat a quick breakfast and get going on his day even on his days off.

He got out of the room feeling refreshed and half expected to meet his companion having got ready as well to join up with him as they were to be there for it at ten sharp. To his surprise he didn't see them and a bit confused turned and headed to the bedroom and looked on and shook his head.

A redheaded girl laid snuggly in the bed. Breathing softly on her side she laid there her head rested against the pillow. Naruto looking on let out a sigh of disbelief.

Unlike him, the female in it was not a person who got up when the sun did, at all. She liked to stay in and sleep as that was what she preferred to do instead. He walked over to her and looked on as she laid there quietly.

"C'mon really? It's almost after nine, time to get up." Naruto said and shook her gently. The redhead batted him away. "I know you're awake Tayuya-chan." He said softly and leaned down and kissed her cheek playfully.

"Go away Naruto, I'm not in the mood right now." She mumbled batting him away with a hand.

"You must really be sick, you're almost always in the mood it seems like. You have a stomach flu or something?" He said to her and she opened one eye at him.

"Get bent," She said to him and Naruto looked at her amused used to her attitude after all this time.

C'mon now, up and at them, raise and shine. You gotta get dressed and ready for it." He told her with a smile. Tayuya ignored him quite content on staying here in the nest of blankets and pillows she was lying in and didn't want to leave it for anything.

"Whoever invented mornings should have his manhood chopped off and fed to the hogs." Tayuya grumbled as she buried her head in the pillows. Naruto snickered at her and grasping the cover and blankets yanked them right off the bed in one swift motion.

"HEY!" She protested angrily as she sat up as she was clad only in a small nightgown covering over her figure. "Freakin' pervert!" She shouted accusingly at him as she covered up her body with her arms.

"You know both of us are required to be there for the ceremony today. We both have our parts for it." He told her and Tayuya did not appear to be interested whatsoever in it.

"It's your fault your tired," Naruto told her with a smile. "You're the one who suggested we stayed longer and shared the hot springs together last night. If we had gotten to bed at the time like we had planned you wouldn't be this grumpy as we would've gotten a decent sleep and you wouldn't be like this." He told her recalling the heated night last night between them in the springs that they had. Tayuya almost smiled recalling them diving underwater and their lips engaging but soon frowned.

"Bite me." Tayuya grumbled in response as she never had been a morning person as she preferred sleeping in whenever she got the chance in contrast to him. "How about they bring it all here so I don't have to get out of bed?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "All right fine, suit yourself, I guess I'll just have to find someone else to do the ceremony with. And here I thought you'd like getting out and seeing new places when I decided to bring you along with me here."

"Go right ahead." Tayuya said as she laid down on the sheets ready to fall back asleep as she got herself a comfortable spot to sleep.

"I hear that what's her name, The Princess of The Land of Greens was to do it with me if you hadn't come along with me when I invited you, you know?" He said to her

"So?" Tayuya mumbled not paying any attention. "Go do it with the bitch. What do I care if you or not?"

"Nothing I guess but she is really pretty now that you mention it." Naruto told her and Tayuya shifted a bit at his words. "She was voted and placed in the top five most beautiful girls in The Elemental Nations. Even beating out Hinata and Sakura in it, and she is kinda sexy I have to say, and she seemed to be smiling and eyeing me quite a bit last night during the feast." He told Tayuya shrugging his shoulders and she scowled at his words. "She was smiling a lot at me and was talking to her father about me as well it looked like. I may have to do it with her instead since you're no showing. Who knows? Maybe her father will want me to go on a date."

"Over my dead body she will!" Tayuya shouted as she got up out of bed on the warpath. "I'll strangle her if she so much as even blinks at you!" She said fury in her eyes and Naruto did his best not to smirk knowing how possessive Tayuya got as she claimed that he was hers and only hers.

Tayuya grabbed her outfit grumbling and cursing to herself as she got dressed and put on her clothes. "Lousy wenches thinking they can take what is mine!" She said with a snarl as she pulled up her shorts as they thought of how the other prissy girls that were here and eyeing him. Naruto was hers! Those in Konoha knew it and that blonde broad in Suna knew it and so would them!

"You ready?" Naruto asked five minutes later standing outside and Tayuya emerged fully clothed from it. Ready to take part in the ceremony that would soon be taking place.

"Yeah, Yeah, let's get this over with." She said to him as she walked past him. Naruto grabbed her hand surprising her and kissed her cheek softly causing her to blush a bit.

"I'm glad you came with me here Tayuya-chan." He told her as they went to go to it.


End file.
